disneystheprincessandthefrogfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiana
January 28, 2014 - April 25, 2017 Background Tiana was born to James and Eudora in New Orleans, Louisiana, where they raised her in an all-black neighborhood. Tiana has been a talented cook since she was very young, and shared the dream of opening a restaurant with James, which he called 'Tiana's Place'. Tiana's father taught his daughter that in order to achieve her dreams, wishing was only part of it, and that's she would need to work hard for them. However, James also told her to never forget what was most important, which, though Tiana thought that her father was talking about her dreams and getting the restaurant, what he truly meant was love. After James died, Tiana worked long and hard to earn enough money to achieve her goal, working two jobs and almost never taking time for fun. Tiana has been best friends with Charlotte La Bouff cb since they were little girls, and Eudora read stories to them, such as The Frog Prince. As a child, Tiana was frightened of frogs and swore that she would never kiss one, but in 10 years later, she did kiss which is where her adventure began. Development Tiana is the first African-American princess in the Disney Princess franchise. Early in development, Tiana was originally called Maddy and worked as a chambermaid in the La Bouff household. However, public criticism eventually caused her character's name to be changed to Tiana and her job, a waitress. Disney spokeswoman Heidi Trotta later stated "Princess Tiana will be a heroine in the great tradition of Disney’s rich animated fairy tale legacy, and all other characters and aspects of the story will be treated with the greatest respect and sensitivity." This reworking of the story itself was greatly inspired by the life story of New Orleans chef Leah Chase, and she in turn would contribute to the "Tiana's Cookbook" that was published when the film came out. In February 2007, it was reported that Jennifer Hudson and Anika Noni Rose were top contenders for the voice of Tiana, and that Alicia Keys directly contacted Disney's studio chief Dick Cook, telling him that she wanted the role very much. It was later revealed that Tyra Banks was considered for the role as well. On April 19, 2007, it was confirmed that Anika Noni Rose would be voicing Princess Tiana. Appearance and Personality Appearance #Tiana is a beautiful young woman of African-American heritage. She is tall and slender with a sculpted figure, has medium length black hair usually tied in a low ponytail, brownish-orange eyes, a bright smile and dimples. Personality Tiana is a motivated, determined and independent young woman who finds pride in doing things her own way, without help from anyone. During the early scenes of the film, Tiana is too absorbed in her work ethics to care much about anything else, especially romance. However, Tiana gradually begins to fall in love with Naveen, and realizes the most important thing in the world is not only success and hard work, but a balance between friendship, love, and fun. Tiana's voice actress: Anika Noni RoseAdded by Hey1234Anika Noni Rose, the voice of Tiana, says: "She’s a strong woman who doesn't need anyone to do things for her...She wants to do things for herself." She must learn that balance is important in life; to be happy, she needs both love and a career. On The Princess and the Frog bonus features, Anika Noni Rose announced that she and Tiana are left-handed. Tiana doesn't like to be underestimated as seen by the expression she made to the comment by Mr. Fenner, about a woman of her background having her hands full running a big business. She started to stand up for herself for them to change their minds, but fell down after beignets got on her dress. Tiana is sensible; she would push away Naveen's romantic advances on her, then reminded him that he was getting married after he was flirting with butterflies. Tiana is friends with Charlotte La Bouffe, and when Charlotte became nervous and wished on a star Tiana tried to tell her that you can't just wish on a star. Abilities From early in the film, it is revealed that Tiana is a natural expert in the culinary arts. She is able to dice and chop a variety of vegetables at incredible speeds, and cook a delicious meal out of very little. She can recognize the ingredients needed for the dish and Tiana was even able to transform Mama Odie's nauseous soup to perfection. The fact that Tiana baked five hundred beignets for Charlotte's masquerade ball that was the next day means Tiana is a competent enough cook. Tiana's gift has been pointed out on several occasions, by her father and by Naveen. From working as a waitress, Tiana has excellent balance and hand/eye coordination. She could balance four trays of food on her head, hands, and right foot that were tossed one after the other. She didn't lose balance. Then she balanced three trays on her head and hands. Tiana has intelligence, too, because she built a raft when it doesn't appear she was taught how to build one. She was smart enough to flick her tongue out to grab Dr. Facilier's talisman to break it. Tiana is the only princess with a real job, and considering she didn't go to collect ge, she illiterate has knowledge of economy to run her business, even though people underestimated her. Tiana showcased her relatively quick adaptability as a frog; she could hop fast enough to get away from Stella considering she became a frog not long before that. Tiana avoided getting eaten by a crane, one of the natural predators of frogs. When a group of alligators tried to eat her and Naveen, Tiana swam away without being caught and, unlike Naveen, found a hiding spot. Furthermore, Tiana had enough physical strength as a frog to escape from a hunter's grasp by bending back his fingers with her feet. Role in the Movie The film begins during Tiana's childhood where we see her and her best friend Charlotte La Bouff listening to the classic tale "The Frog Prince" read by Tiana's mother Eudora while she finishes Charlotte's newest princess gown. After its completion, Tiana and her mother depart heading for home where they greet Tiana's father. Tiana gives her father a taste of some of her gumbo which she hopes to be the prime attraction when she and her father open their very own restaurant "Tiana's Place". The next scene begins years later, an adult Tiana still struggling to reach her dream even after her father passed away. She works as a waitress at a local diner. Her desire to open the restaurant prevents Tiana from going out with her friends as she must work extra for more pay. Meanwhile, a handsome prince named Naveen arrives in New Orleans to marry Charlotte. To celebrate, Charlotte plans on throwing a masquerade ball and hires Tiana to make dozens of beignets, paying her with enough money to buy her restaurant. Excited, Tiana and her mother place a bid on an old run down building that Tiana plans to use as location Later that night at the ball, Tiana discovers that she's been out bid and unless she earns enough money in two days, she loses the restaurant. After a mishap, Tiana ruins her outfit and goes to Charlotte's room to change. Charlotte gives her a princess gown and heads back down to the ball. On the balcony, Tiana meets a talking frog who reveals to be Prince Naveen. After being cursed by a voodoo witch doctor, Naveen needs help from Tiana who he believes is a princess. Following the tales of "The Frog Prince", Naveen and Tiana kiss in an attempt to break the spell. The only thing it does however, is change Tiana into a frog as well. Enraged, Tiana attacks Naveen having them both fall off the balcony and onto the ball's dance floor. Charlotte's father Big Daddy, orders their dog Stella to get the frogs. Tiana and Naveen escape on a balloon which floats over to the bayous. Unfortunately, the balloon pops and lands the two in a swamp filled with alligators. They find shelter in a hallow tree, deciding to stay there until morning. In the mix of the chaos, Naveen promises to pay for Tiana's restaurant if she can help him out the swamp. Tiana agrees and the next morning, the two begin their journey. On the way, they meet Louis, an alligator with a gift of playing the trumpet who also wants to be human. He informs them of Mama Odie, a voodoo priest who can help them turn human. They make their way but eventually get lost. They meet a firefly named Ray who is in love with the evening star who he dubs Evangeline. Ray lights the way and guides them to Mama. During their journey, Tiana and Naveen begin to become closer with Naveen actually beginning to harvest romantic feelings. After taking a rest, Naveen is attacked by a pack of shadow demons sent by the witch doctor Doctor Facilier. He is saved by Mama Odie who takes them to her home: a boat in a tree. Tiana tries to explain to Mama that all they want is to be human, but Mama knows what Tiana and Naveen really want after the adventure they had, was each other. However, Tiana fails to realize. Putting the romance aside, Mama tells them how to become human again. If Naveen was to kiss a princess, they'll both turn human. Charlotte is princess of The Mardi Gras Parade. With this said, Naveen only has until midnight, when Mardi Gras is over, to kiss Charlotte. They head off on a riverboat where Naveen tries to reveal his true feelings. However, Tiana tells Naveen about her dreams to open the restaurant. Knowing he can't afford to pay for the restaurant without marrying Charlotte, Naveen decides not to tell her for the sake of her dream. They reach New Orleans, but Naveen is kidnapped by the shadow demons. As Tiana looks for him, Ray accidentally tells her about Naveen's feelings. An excited Tiana rushes off to find him to return the feelings but finds Naveen as a human atop a parade float about to marry Charlotte. Heartbroken, Tiana runs off. Ray learns that the Naveen they saw is actually Naveen's former valet Lawrence in disguise as Naveen through the magic of Doctor Facilier. Tiana and Naveen at the film's finale. The real Naveen is actually trapped in a case. Ray frees Naveen who grabs a talisman on Lawrence's neck. The talisman gives Lawrence the ability to morph into Naveen and without it, Facilier's plans to gain the La Bouff fortune would be foiled. Ray grabs the talisman and takes it to Tiana. She runs in fear and meets up with Facilier. He tries to make a trade with her. The talisman for Tiana's dream come true. Tiana denies the offer and destroys the trinket. After its destruction, Tiana watches in fear as Facilier is dragged away by voodoo spirits and demons. After the cos is clear, Tiana runs back to Naveen. They proclaim their love and decide to stay frogs. Right after their moment, darkness clouds Tiana as Ray was fatally injured by Facilier and passes away. Tiana attends his funeral, but rejoices after Ray becomes a star right beside Evangeline. Tiana and Naveen marry and turn back into humans as Tiana is now a princess by marrying Naveen and use the money Tiana's saved to open the restaurant (with a little intimidation help from Louis). The restaurant is a big success with people of all around attending, just as Tiana dreamed. She renames it "Tiana's Palace" and enjoys a dance with Naveen to Louis and his band's music as Ray and Evangeline watch over them. Songs Songs preformed by Princess Tiana ##Almost There ##Almost There (Reprise) ##Evening Star ##When We're Human ##Down in New Orleans (Finale Version) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans